Vehicles may be subject to impact testing standards for airbags. As one example, the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) provides test procedures designed to simulate offset frontal collisions. One procedure provides that a test vehicle holding a test dummy as an occupant collides forward at 40 miles per hour with a five-foot-tall rigid barrier overlapping with 25% of the width of the vehicle on the driver side. As another example, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) provides a test procedure designed to simulate a vehicle experiencing a side collision with a pole. The NHTSA procedure provides that a test vehicle holding a test dummy as an occupant collides sideways at 20 miles per hour into a rigid vertical pole 10 inches in diameter.